Even Death
by JadedVixen1
Summary: Rateing for Later Scenes: Legolas finds himself still grieving for one lost before the fellowship began but will not speak of his grief on this journey. Everyone tells him Love over comes all even Death something his Love used to say herself...but is this
1. Lothlorien

**Chapter Two is finnished enjoy...Chapter 3 is on its way soon*** 1-23-03  
  
Chapter One Lothlorien  
  
The sun shone brightly through the trees of Mirkwood it did not take much for one to see how close the couple beneath the tree sat, hands locked around one another as if connected and never to be broken.  
  
"How many more days?" her gentle voice asked  
  
"34, if my count is right"  
  
A smile then spread across her elegant features, her long tendrils of bronze hair sliding down around her back and tickling against her waist. "I can hardly await that day, Legolas..." she spoke to him as she than leaned forward, her lips pressing against his gently before she retreated back to her own space. "Nor can I, Viorith, to finally make you my bride...." he paused for a moment only a smile slipped across his face, as she had moved once more to kiss his lips....  
  
"What are they saying'?" Merry asked  
  
Legolas looked at the young hobbit with mournful eyes. His dream of days past shattering with the simple words that had been spoken. "I cannot say. For me the grief is still too near."  
  
But this was not the only grief that plagued the Elf's mind. There was another one whom he had lost. The one he never spoke of. He couldn't, for he felt partially at fault for what had happened that long ago day, the images still all to vivid in his own mind. He found himself moving slowly away from the group who mourned for their lost, as he..but he held an extra grief that he still had not yet found a way to cope with..  
  
The arrows flew quickly through the air as the elven archers defended what was theirs. They had to drive the orcs back, away from their forests, back from which ever hole it was they had been born of. Send them to their dooms with no mercy, for they deserved none. Legolas fired several more arrows into the dwindling mass. In only 10 more days he intended on having the woods of Mirkwood rid of these Orcs, for he and his love were set to wed after that 10th day.  
  
Several around him fell, it was a loss but it was no doubt that the elves would be the victors of the day. The orcs were not organized, and did not have the skill...soon, yes soon he thought it will be over.  
  
Then a deafening sound came to his hears as he looked towards the woods. Hoof beats! Sure enough when one turned their gaze towards the wooded horizon they would see a horse as beautiful a bronze as was the riders hair. Horse and rider came through the woods at a fast clip.  
  
Legolas felt his heart catch in his throat. It couldn't be, could it? Viorith wouldn't be here..surely she was still in Lothlorien, safe at home awaiting his coming for her.. But that was not to be the case as the horse came from the woods into the open ground carrying the Elf maiden on its back. She had heard of the battle through words and messengers. Surely she had been told stay home. He had told her, "Stay where it is safe, I will come for you." But she couldn't, wouldn't stand by and let him fight alone. And so Viorith came, fleeing safety. Now she was moving across the open field in plain view. Dangerous, she knew, but it had been told to her once that Love would overcome everything, even death. And so she rode.  
  
Legolas moved from his place, sprinting and firing arrows. She was so far away and in danger; this was a battlefield, no place for her, his love, his wife to be. And than as fast as light, yet as slow as thick syrup on a winter day it happened. The arrow had been released from an Orc's bow, and within a moment it flew through the air and hit its mark. The bronze-haired rider fell to the ground, and but a moment later the horse, too, fell with a sickening thud to the blood-covered ground.  
  
"Legolas?" a soft male voice asked, again shattering the memory that had been flooding his mind.  
  
He hadn't realized that his hands were shaking. The others would not see it; he had taken a position far from the Fellowship and was sitting alone. Or at least he had been alone. Slowly he brought his eyes towards whom it was that spoke.  
  
"Haldir..."  
  
"I know you must feel the loss of your friend greatly, but you need not grieve alone" the marchwarden said. Haldir was friend to Legolas, and friendship was hard for him, for he felt so often the need to close himself off from gentler feelings, because of the frequent losses from the hardships of war.  
  
"Shamefully I must say it is not Gandalf whom I mourn here alone" Legolas spoke in a whisper of a voice, as he could feel Haldir come closer.  
  
"Whom do you mourn for then, Legolas?" he questioned, taking a seat near the other Elf, his own blue eyes trying to catch those of the younger's.  
  
"I dare not speak of it."  
  
Understanding dawned. "You think of her.."  
  
"I dare not speak of it" Legolas repeated, shaking his head. Tears threatened once more to well up.  
  
"Legolas, you have not spoken of it since it happened. Perhaps it would help. It has been some time."  
  
"Not enough time."  
  
"It was a loss for all of us."  
  
"Yes I know. I know she was of Lorien. But she was to be my bride...and I let her die.. She died because of me!" This time it was too hard to hold back the tears, and finally several wet silvery streaks moved down his face.  
  
"It was not your fault. How can you blame yourself, Legolas?" Haldir asked, his usually dry tone gone, only concern there now.  
  
"She was coming to see me, to protect me. I should have been protected her."  
  
"You did not ask her to come."  
  
"No. I told her to stay."  
  
"And she did not listen, which was her choice. She came because she chose to. Because she believed something."  
  
Legolas turned his streaked face to look now at Haldir. "And what did she believe?"  
  
"That Love overcomes everything. Even death. Her mother told her that."  
  
"Well, it is a lie. She is dead. She is not alive, not here with me. Dead..."  
  
"Would you wish her to be here with you, right this moment?"  
  
There was a long pause as Legolas took in a breath and sighed. "No. Again her life would be in danger, as the journey I am on is not safe."  
  
"She is with you in some way; you know this, Legolas."  
  
"But not in the way I wish.."  
  
"Listen, friend. I am not a man who seeks to form attachments. It is lonely, yes; but still I try to keep distant. But I do not think the words Viorith's mother spoke are a lie. I think they are true. And I believe that you two will meet again, before Valinor."  
  
"But she is gone."  
  
"Even Death, Legolas.... Things aren't always as they seem. Sometimes you have to believe in something, in your heart, not your mind."  
  
And with those words hanging in the wind that blew across them both, nothing more was spoken between the two Elves. They had both done something that day neither did often: they had opened up. And weather they felt better or worse for it could not be told, as there are no words to be spoken of grief carried long, then finally shared. The gentle song of the Lament for Gandalf fell on both their ears.and they tried to find peace. 


	2. The Journey Contiunes, After Boromir

Chapter Two The Journey Continues.. after Boromir  
  
"Not as long as we remain true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind, we travel light. Let us hunt some orc. " Aragorn spoke with conviction looking at both Legolas and Gimli. He received nods of aggrement from both and they set out into the woods at an easy yet fast pace. No orcs were going to take anyone else from them.  
  
Bodies, many of them some elven mostly Orc and than there was the horse in the middle of the fray. Legolas closed his eyes at the site, he had been ready to charge to where she had fallen but a hand had grabbed him and told him to stay back. And this hand still now gone, had a force over him. He was being watched.  
  
" Lye ant-lye liante' nuqern' ilya n'alaquel Taren Legolas" one of the captains spoke to him. (We need to drive them all back Prince Legolas)  
  
"Lye ant-lye a' miqal'ie sen ilya" came the harsh reply, cutting like a cold dagger. (We need to kill them all)  
  
"Mani?" came the slightly baffled voice. (What?)  
  
"Lye ant-lye far-a sen ndu ana miqal'ie sen. lembe-a numa' "(We need to hunt them down and kill them.. leave none)  
  
"Nan' Taren tanyaie a nim' naraka meren'ner taie ta?" (But sir...t hats a bit... merciless isn't it?)  
  
Legolas turned his eyes to look into the other mans as he shot two more arrows "Sen kai tule-uva n'alaquel, sen kai wa-uva n'uma meren'. Manka ta -e sen ya man'ek oht-ie, sen har'aw hua' 'i- atya'!" (They will come back, they will show us no mercy. If it was them who were winning, they would do the same)  
  
"Nan' lye cua' il'-orqu" (But we are not Orc)  
  
"N'uma, lye cua' faraie en' orqu"(No.. we are the hunters of Orc)  
  
"Legolas?....Legolas? What do you see?"  
  
The blonde elven shook his head some to rid his mind of the vivid memory as he turned his gaze to Aragorn who had spoken and asked him a question, yet he had not heard the exact words, "What?"  
  
"What do you see ahead" Aragorn asked a bit confused that he had to ask once more, something was on his friends mine. Something that seemed to be eating him from the inside, yet he would not speak it. Why?  
  
"They move quickly, but we have their trail still we should stay at the pace we are at... we will catch them" he hazarded a reply  
  
"Very well my friend" there was a long pause. But it was one of those paused that told you something was coming next. Before Aragorn spoke up "What is on your mind?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Something is on your mind, your distracted you have been that is not like you Legolas"  
  
"Amin dele ten' sen" he replied easily (I am worried about them)  
  
"Amin vithel, nan' n'at natie' rashwe lle" Aragorn stated concerned for Legolas. It was not like him to be so, focused yet not truly.(I also, but other things trouble you)  
  
Legolas sighed they were both still well ahead of Gimli who behind them trucked along, annoyed that he was behind but at least they would not have to listen to his ranting about speaking in common tongue so everyone knew what was being said. He often wished there was a way to gag that dwarf to shush him. " Ta il- tanya Amin avari a' h'all lle Aragorn, nan' har'enpinie chor'tine va hyarya avlam' ie' lummie' " (It's not that I am unwilling to tell you Aragorn, but there are some things that should be left un-said at times)  
  
Aragorn stopped the sprint he and Legolas had been moving at and looked at him "Lle lli' h'all amin Legolas" (You can tell me Legolas)  
  
Legolas sighed and looked at Aragorn he was being persistent in finding out what it was, which meant he had been to open in his distraction. He would have to do better at not being like that for the rest of the trip, " Ta har'enpin tanya i'na 'e 'i- wanwie ta' sar'n ra uu-nadu' ikotane ta' n'uma til e'quene' en' 'e ai'ner" (It's something that happened in the past, it cant be undone so there is no point in speaking of it anymore)  
  
"Eller ta' ilyamenie a' til e' quenie en' tel' wanwie' Legolas, manka ta wanwie' naikela quenie en' ta' tel men a' caelie" Aragorn spoke with conviction as Gimli finally caught up to them huffing and puffing. (There is always a point in speaking of the past Legolas, if it is past pain, speaking of it is the only way to help heal it )  
  
"Manoki cua lle ikotane pen'da no' sintaie' " Legolas turned a look to Gimli and looked back to Aragorn (Why are you so intent on knowing)  
  
"Ten' lle cua' ami'n mellon ar' ta naikela lle"(Because your my friend and it pains you)  
  
"Nan' sii' i' il i'-luume'"(But now is not the time)  
  
"Lye liik qunea' ana kert' Legolas, eller ta' n'uma 'im lumme"(We can talk and run Legolas there is no better time)  
  
Gimli finally caught his breath and looked up at the pair with a grunt "Could you speak in the common tongue for the rest of us to understand!"  
  
Legolas sighed looking at Aragorn and than gimli before moving ahead in a sprint up to some rocks and looking out into the horizon.  
  
"Well done Gimli" Aragorn stated somewhat irate, but not truly Gimli hadn't known what they were talking about.  
  
"What, what did I do?"  
  
"Nothing, I am sorry. something is bugging him though"  
  
"He's an elf something always bugging elfs. Maybe its the braid to tight or something" Gimli said with a chuckle.  
  
Aragorn shook his head but smiled "Perhaps Gimli, Perhaps"  
  
It was then that Legolas began to move again following where his eyes had seen the orc, and so Aragorn and Gimli followed. Their pace was fast and several times Gimli would take the time to complain much to the amusement of Aragorn and Legolas both. Yet still Legolas found his mind wandering from the path ahead, yet he tried to keep it more hidden this time. As to avoid the questions of his friend once again. When finally after hours, or perhaps it had been a day they slowed their sprint, and Aragorn crouched on the ground as he was listening to something.  
  
Legolas took this break to move to some rocks looking out on the path they had come from to the horizon. Below him Gimli sat and caught his breath, silent for once that indeed was a shock. Again his crystline blue eyes turned to the horizon, but this time he blinked. He thought he saw a fiqure on horse back, but he had to be mistaken. for the fiqure was elven a woman..the horse...a shimmery bronze. He shook his head some turned away, and looked back there it was still there, but than Aragorns voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
"Their pace had quikened they have caught our scent, come lets go" 


End file.
